


Abiit Nemine Salutato

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 - Main challenges [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Cycling, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happiest of days have sunsets, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abiit Nemine Salutato

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon's Challenge Six: Cycles.
> 
> When I read the tags I added to this, I think: "Who the F is going to read this?" If you do end up reading it, _thank you_.
> 
> "Merlin" (and its characters) do not belong to me, but to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else.
> 
> This ficlet has been beta'd by the lovely Jess, but it hasn't been britpicked. All remaining errors are my own.
> 
> "Abiit nemine salutato" means "He went away without bidding anyone farewell". I don't know if it fits. I just had trouble finding a title.

\--**--

Merlin wakes up to Arthur’s lips around his morning wood, which, in all honesty, is his favourite way to wake up. He doesn’t open his eyes, trying to savour sleep for a bit longer, but moves his hand to Arthur’s soft hair. Running his hand through it, he carefully urges Arthur on. It’s sweet and slow, on the verge of being too much and not enough at the same time. When Merlin does open his eyes, it’s to Arthur looking up at him, smiling with Merlin’s thick cock stretching his mouth. It doesn’t take much more than that.

Afterwards, they stay in bed a little too long for a work day – kissing, caressing, just being. Merlin strokes Arthur’s hair, plays with it and twirls it between his fingers. It’s getting too long again, but it’s the perfect length to run your fingers through. He presses his lips to Arthur’s, getting a satisfied hum in return.

Eventually, they need to get up. There’s money and work and responsibilities to be earned and done and taken care of. They share a kiss on the doorstep before going their separate ways: Merlin to the tube, and Arthur fastening his helmet and hopping on his bike to ride to work.

Merlin looks after him when Arthur turns the corner and disappears. Sighing, he turns around and walks toward the station.

\--**--

_“Marry me?” Arthur says, fingers shaking slightly as he takes the thin, silver ring out of the box and reaches for Merlin’s hand._

_Like Merlin could ever say no to Arthur. Like he ever would._

\--**--

Merlin receives the phone call three minutes after he arrives at work.

\--**--

_They spend the evening curled up on the sofa, like they always do, but this time it’s different. Merlin is hyper aware of the ring on his finger and he can feel Arthur’s, too, where their fingers are entwined. Happy, he turns his head and kisses Arthur’s neck._

_He gets a small smile in return._

\--**--

It’s still rush hour, so the taxi ride takes far longer than it should. When Merlin is close enough to run, he pays the driver and abandons the car.

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God...

\--**--

 _Arthur takes him to bed and opens him up slowly, too slowly, and Merlin swears at him for being not only a tease, but a horrible person in general. Arthur just laughs and curls his fingers just right, effectively shutting Merlin up. They whisper wedding plans in each other’s ears, which start out normal and sweet, but quickly turn ridiculous and vulgar – but it’s_ them  _and it’s_ fun  _and when Merlin can’t stop laughing, Arthur kisses him slowly and carefully, whispering a quiet “I love you” into his mouth._

\--**--

Afterwards, he doesn’t remember anything except arriving at the hospital in a state of barely contained panic, the calm, matter-of-fact voice of the surgeon, and the bland tea he is served in the waiting room.

He doesn’t remember Morgana, Uther, or Hunith arriving. He doesn’t remember Morgana breaking down in tears, or Hunith taking him home. He doesn’t remember anything about the next three days.

Eventually, Hunith has to leave his side to go out for food.

There’s a sudden loud, metallic noise outside. Merlin slowly gets out of bed and treads quietly down the stairs. He opens the front door and finds the remains of the bike lying on the pavement outside the house. The metal is twisted and it hardly resembles a bike anymore, but Merlin knows it’s Arthur’s. It’s the same beautiful red it always was, except where the paint has been scraped off at the crash. Merlin sits down beside it, not caring about the cold pressing into his limbs. He traces the small golden dragon on the back of the seat with his fingers.

He doesn’t start crying until Hunith returns and coaxes him back into bed.

And then he can’t stop.

\--**--

_“Baby names for a girl, Merlin?”_

_Merlin takes Arthur’s hand and squeezes it gently. “We’re not even married yet, clotpole.”_

_Arthur gives him a kiss._

_“Still. It’s never too soon to plan for the future.”_

–-**--

THE END

\--**--


End file.
